


Quand Merlin doit se faire épiler

by Koeleki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin et Arthur avaient pariés et Merlin a perdu. C'aurait été trop simple s'il n'y avait pas eu de gage au pari...."Une petite épilation, Merlin ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand Merlin doit se faire épiler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Cet OS a été écrit en 2011, il n'est donc pas des meilleurs stylistiquement parlant, j'ai pas mal évolué depuis x).  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins, attention, c'est du délire.

Cela devait faire bientôt une heure que le prince Arthur Pendragon courrait après Merlin, son humble serviteur, dans tout le château. Et pour cause, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait un pari et Merlin l'avait perdu, le gage était de subir une épilation totale du torse. Bien sûr, le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout, subir cette humiliation. Surtout par Arthur, le prince pouvant se révéler parfois sadique. Pour en savoir plus sur la cause du pari, revenons plus tôt dans l'après-midi ensoleillé à Camelot.

_Arthur était à son entraînement par un beau jour où le soleil irradiait. Aujourd'hui, il visait des cibles avec une arbalète. A ses côtés Merlin commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, à regarder ainsi tous les chevaliers en armure s'entraîner et à n'avoir rien à faire. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il aurait même accepté d'aller récurer les écuries, ou aurait voulu avoir un sorcier à combattre, avoir à empêcher quelqu'un de détruire Camelot. A choisir, il aurait bien sûr préféré les combats que d'aller nettoyer les étables. Le jeune magicien décida alors de charrier son prince, chose qui allait se révéler divertissante, d'après lui._

_-Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas capable de la mettre dans le mille ! Lança-t-il alors qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à tirer de son arbalète en bois._

_Lequel sous la surprise se retourna, rejeta son arbalète sur ses épaules et faillit tuer sir Léon en faisant de ce fait partir sa flèche par inadvertance. Lequel, ayant pu éviter le projectile de justesse, foudroyait les deux jeunes hommes du regard. Arthur car son inattention avait failli lui valoir un empaillement du cerveau, et Merlin car s'il n'avait appelé le prince ainsi il n'aurait pas eu la plus grand peur de sa vie. Le chevalier comprenait maintenant l'expression « avoir eu chaud ». Car la peur lui avait value une grosse montée de chaleur, son front transpirait ainsi que toutes les parties de son corps. Il nageait littéralement dans son armure. Il aurait couru sur vingt-mille lieux que l'on ne l'aurait vu si transpirant. Arthur s'excusa confusément, il avait honte. Avoir un tel acte de maladresse pour un prince, c'était... Juste inadmissible. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Alors qu'il dézinguait son serviteur du regard, l'idée de se venger lui venu à l'esprit..._

_-Tu veux parier, Merlin ?_

_Le sorcier se dit qu'un pari serait sans doute le moyen de le distraire, et surtout si le prince perdait, qui dit pari, dit gage...Cela serait amusant et même jouissif pour lui._

_-Oui ! Dit ce dernier en souriant. Quel est le gage ?_

_Arthur, d'abord surpris, eut ensuite un rictus amusé. Il avait trouvé de quoi bien humilié son serviteur. Etant, bien sûr, sûr et certain qu'il allait gagner._

_-Une épilation du torse ? Rigola le blond._

_Merlin écarquilla les yeux, se demandant vaguement par quel moyen le prince comptait faire cette épilation, et plus sérieusement cette fois, comment il avait pu avoir cette idée saugrenue ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Arthur avait des idées spéciales et humiliantes, le sorcier se rappelait avec dégout la fois où il lui avait fait manger du rat...Mais là, ça dépassait tout._

_-Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Merlin._

_Le blond secoua négativement la tête. Puis le sorcier se rappela qu'Arthur pouvait perdre, ce qui l'amusait fortement._

_-Et attention Merlin, sourit ce dernier en s'apprêtant à tirer. Tu vois, c'est bien simple, tu vises bien, tu tires et puff...En plein dans le mille._

_En effet, la flèche bien taillée avait atterrie dans le tout petit cercle rouge au milieu de la cible. Le brun se trouvait à présent en bien mauvaise posture, il voyait au regard d'Arthur que celui-ci ne prévoyait pas de procéder en douceur pour cela, et donc que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir._

_-Une petite épilation Merlin ? Rit Arthur._

_A peine une seconde après que cela soit dit, le jeune sorcier partit en courant sous les regards des chevaliers qui purent observer leur prince poursuivre son serviteur, lequel hurlait comme un dément qu'il n'était pas question qu'il subisse cela._

Voilà donc pourquoi Arthur se retrouvait à courir après Merlin, qu'il traitait en rigolant de lâche.

-Allez Merlin, fais pas ta fillette !

Lequel redoubla de vitesse en lâchant :

-Non ! Vous m'avez entendu ? Non, non et renon ! Ne m'approchez pas !

Arthur éclata de rire.

-Oh mais allez, ça ne sera pas long ! Tu as voulu qu'on parie et tu as perdu ! Je te préviens tu n'y échapperas pas.

-C'aurait été vous, je n'aurai même pas eut l'espoir de vous voir honorer le gage ! S'écria le jeune magicien pour se défendre.

Sur ce, il tourna dans un couloir à gauche, il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait utiliser sa magie sur le blond...Non, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais et les conséquences de son acte pourraient se révéler désastreuses. De son côté, le prince accéléra et rattrapa Merlin, il l'empoigna par le bras et commença à le tirer vers sa chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de parier avec lui ? » Pensa Le jeune sorcier. Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû parier avec Arthur. Merlin se doutait que le prince ne lui ferait pas oublier de sitôt cette expérience, exagérant sans doute en racontant qu'il aurait hurlé comme un cochon qu'on égorge... Oui, Arthur pouvait se révéler parfois sadique, chose que Merlin n'oubliait pas.

-Tu vas voir Merlin, je serai doux. Dit ce dernier avec un sourire qui laissait pourtant présager le contraire.

-Non ! Supplia le brun. Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça !

Le prince s'arrêta et réfléchit. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il aurait pu désirer de son serviteur, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander... Le temps qu'il réfléchisse son valet en avait allégrement profité pour se faire la malle.

-Merlin revient ici tout de suite ! Cria Arthur.

-Sous votre respect Sir, allez vous faire foutre !

Il avait lancé cela sans regarder devant lui, se prenant le mur beige en pierre en plein dans la figure. On pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir la trace du corps de Merlin sur ce même mur et deux de ses dents manquaient à l'appel...Humm nan c'est juste l'auteure quoi boit trop de panaché ça... Alors Merlin s'était pris le mur en pleine figure et le prince en profita pour l'empoigner de nouveau par le bras.

-J'ai trouvé ce que tu pourrais faire.

L'expression inquiétée de Merlin se dissipa...pour finalement revenir. Qu'est-ce que le prince avait encore trouvé ? Lequel ne mit pas énormément de temps pour répondre à ses interrogations en lançant un timide :

-Embrasses-moi.

Le jeune sorcier avait sans doute les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en cet instant. Qu'avait-il dit ? La seule chose intelligente que Merlin trouva à dire fut cela :

-Ici...Au milieu du couloir ?

Le prince, d'abord surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse négative, ni une réaction dégoutée, rit en disant :

-Tu préfères peut-être faire cela dans ma chambre ?

Le sorcier rougit furieusement, avant de répliquer :

-Vous voulez vraiment que... ?

Il était surpris, il ne savait pas qu'Arthur avait ce genre de tendance, surtout envers lui...A moins que ce soit encore une solution pour l'humilier...

-C'est ça ou l'épilation. Répliqua le blond.

Merlin ne réfléchit pas deux seconde de plus et se jeta sur les lèvres de son prince. Le sorcier sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que le blond, lui, avait l'impression de rêver. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait un doux baiser de son valet, il y avait enfin le droit. Car oui, le prince Arthur était amoureux de son serviteur. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a peu et depuis, chaque jour, ses sentiments envers celui-ci grandissaient. Le brun lui était de plus en plus gêné. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait leur baiser, et lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond se balader dans ses cheveux il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ils rompirent le contact, et se fixèrent quelque instant avant qu'Arthur ne lance :

-Tu crois que ton épilation nous aurait pris combien de temps ?

Merlin, encore sous le choc de ses émotions, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, puis finalement il le fit :

-En comptant le temps que vous auriez mis à m'attraper ?

Arthur rit.

-Non.

-Alors peut-être...1 heure je crois. Eluda-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment où le prince voulait en venir.

Un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Et si nous remplacions l'heure d'épilation par...autre chose ?

-A quoi faites-vous allusion ? S'intrigua le sorcier.

Le sourire du prince s'élargit alors qu'il prit possession des lèvres de son valet.

-A ça. Répondit-il en rompant le baiser.

-Oh...

Ce fut tout ce que le brun trouva à répondre, curieusement, la perspective de passer une heure à se faire bécoter par Arthur ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il pensait même qu'il y prenait goût. Par la suite, le prince et son sorcier se rendirent dans la chambre du même prince où ils purent s'embrasser tranquille, Arthur constata avec un petit sourire que Merlin ne s'enfuyait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'embrasser. C'était sûr, il allait se débrouiller pour qu'ils parient à nouveau...


End file.
